The Storm Outside The Dorm
by ReynaRena
Summary: Badai melanda Korea! Kyuhyun,Yesung,Ryeowook,Eunhyuk,dan Donghae melewati badai untuk pergi ke warung membeli makanan.


**The Strom Outside The Dorm**

**Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Donghae, and other member suju **

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Humor/Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: FF murni buatan tangan author dan murni pikiran dari otak author ^-^v dan mereka yang dipakai di dalam FF ini adalah milik mereka sendiri ok!**

**Selamat membaca !**

Hari ini terjadi badai salju dahsyat melanda Korea. Semua orang pun panik terkecuali para member Super Junior yang justru malah girang karena jadwal mereka yang super padat dibatalkan.

"I'm Free!" Kyuhyun girang.

"Hah! gratis?" tanya Yesung.

"Bebas bodoh!" Kyuhyun memarahi Yesung. Yesung hanya bisa pasrah dengan kemampuan inggrisnya yang bisa dibilang buruk. Para member suju lainnya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan santai-santai yang hanya datang 1 tahun sekali, para member pergi ke dapur untuk mengisi perut mereka . Tetapi….

"Tidakkkkkk!" jerit Shindong . Rupanya kulkas dan semua lemari kosong pertanda tidak ada satupun yang bisa dimakan.

"Coba Wookie periksa makanan yang ada!" perintah Leeteuk.

"Yang ada hanya garam dan gula hyung" jawab Ryeowook setelah memeriksa lemari terakhir.

"Kita akan mati!" teriak Shindong yang tidak terima dengan kondisi dapur yang kosong melompong.

"Gak bakal lah!" kata Kyuhyun menenangkan.

KRUYUUKKK! Semua perut member berbunyi pertanda minta diisi.

"Tidakkkkkk! Kita akan mati!" jerit Kyuhyun. #Sama aja kayak Shindong-.-#

"Tenang! Kita akan keluar untuk membeli persediaan makanan!" Yesung menenangkan.

"Mana bisa hyung? Kan diluar badainya dahsyat, udah itu mana ada toko yang buka kalau lagi badai begini.." kata Ryeowook. Semuanya pun terdiam hanya saja perut mereka tidak dapat diam. #Ada-ada aja-.-#

TV: " Berita terkini dan teraktual, seorang pedagang sembako masih membuka warungnya walaupun badai dahsyat sedang melanda. Warung yang terletak di jalan bla bla bla ini menyediakan berbagai macam kebutuhan terutama makanan…" . Begitulah isi berita yang baru saja terdengar lewat TV yang masih menyala.

Makanan…. Makanan…. Makanan…. Itulah yang terngiang di kepala para member saat ini.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke sana!" ajak Yesung.

"Haa?" Heechul kaget dengan ide gila Yesung.

"Yakin? Ini Badai loh! bukan angin sepoi-sepoi!" tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Aku setuju.." Ryeowook mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku juga" sambung Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Aku ikut-ikut aja deh! Kayaknya seru tuh!" sambung Donghae.

Akhirnya Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun pun setuju untuk pergi ke warung tersebut, sedangkan Siwon, Sungmin , dan Shindong menjaga dorm. Persiapan dimulai, Cangkul, sekop, jala, pistol, pisau #Cut Cut Cut# maksudnya jaket, boot, payung, senter, dan uang pun mereka siapkan.

Petualangan pun dimulai. Saat para member membuka pintu, air serta angin yang kencang masuk ke dalam dorm membuat Heechul dan Leeteuk pun pilek dan flu dengan mudah. 'Payah!' pikir yang lainnya. 5 orang yang tersisa segera keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Nyalain senter Kyu, gelap nih!" perintah Ryeowook.

"Sip" jawab Kyuhyun.

Ting, senter menyala.

"Udah nih!" kata Kyuhyun.

Srtt srtt, senter meredup

Pest, senter mati.

"Yah! Kok mati sih?" geram Eunhyuk.

"Akkh! Baterainya habis!" geram Kyuhyun.

"Udalah! Pake mata aja!" Yesung melanjutkan langkahnya dengan hati-hati.

GDUBRAK! GDEBRUK! Baru saja berjalan, Yesung sudah tersandung dan terjatuh dari tangga.

"Aduhhhh…" Yesung mengusap kepalanya lalu berdiri. "YESUNG HYUNG!" teriak Ryeowook yang tak sadar bahwa Yesung terjatuh dari tangga karena kabut yang tebal.

"Hati-hatiii! Ada tang…!" teriak Yesung memperingatkan.

GDUBRAK!GDBRUK!BRAK!BRUK!GDEBRUAK! Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae terjatuh dari tangga.

"ga…" lanjut Yesung.

Setelah seperempat jalan, tiba-tiba…

Plash! Kaki Eunhyuk terpeleset dan jatuh ke dalam genangan air.

"Tolonggg! Tolonggg! Aku tenggelammm!" jerit Eunhyuk.

"Itu kan cuma got hyung -.- masa tenggelam sih!" kata Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ahahahaha, maksudnya kakiku jadi basah ahahahaha" jawab Eunhyuk malu setengah mati.

Akhirnya 30 menit pun berlalu dan badai masih terus menghantui 5 orang nekat yang ingin mencapai warung.

"Kok gak nyampe-nyampe sih?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Capek nih!" keluh Donghae yang daritadi hanya diam.

" Sabarr!" bentak Yesung. 'Sebernarnya ini dimana sih?' tanya Yesung dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba seperangkat alat komputer milik author jatuh dari langit. #EHHHH!#

"Awas!" pekik Donghae.

"Hiattt! Rasakan jurusku! Break The Computer!" Yesung menyeluarkan jurusnya lalu menendang computer tersebut hingga hancur. # KOMPUTERRRKUUUU!#

"Huft!" semuanya lega tanpa mengetahui penderitaan author.

"Dinginnnn!" keluh Yesung.

"Rambutku aja sampai beku!" geram Kyuhyun. Krak! Rambut yang dipegang Kyuhyun patah. "Hiiii! Rambutku!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya, tadi kan kita ada bawa air hangat! Donghae, keluarin airnya!" perintah Eunhyuk.

"Ok" jawab Donghae.

"Yahhhh! Airnya beku!" sambung Donghae sedih dengan airnya yang beku.

Kelima member nekat itu pun merasa kedinginan, kali ini mereka baru merasakan rasanya tidak berkeringat.

"Ki…kiita bakal m…mati disin…ni? Ga…gak lucuu!" kata Kyuhyun kedinginan. #Kondisi mereka saat ini bisa readers cek: Rambut beku, ingus ngucur lalu membeku. Walaupun tetap tampan hehe#

"Me…memang..g..gak lucu!" marah Yesung yang masih sempatnya marah-marah padahal sudah kedinginan.

"Haaa!" Eunhyuk mendapat ide.

"Ka…kan j…jalanan…nya licin, ki…kita meluncur a..aja pake payung yang ki..kita bawa" jelasnya.

"I…ide ba…bagus" jawab Ryeowook. #Karena kelima member sudah sangat kedinginan, jadi jalan pikir mereka juga sudah mulai kacau#

Syuttt, payung dibuka. Ternyata payung yang mereka bawa adalah payung mini.

"Gimana nih?" tanya Donghae. #kok gak bergetar lagi?#

"Ber 5 satu payung? Mana payung mini lagi!"

"Aku ada ide!" sahut Kyuhyun.

Dengan kepintarannya ia menggambar formasi di jalan yang penuh salju.

"Wookie sama Eunhyuk duduk di payung! Soalnya kalian kecil!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Iya, iya" sahut keduanya, kemudian mereka duduk di payung.

"Yesung pegang tali ini!" perintah nya lagi dan "bla blab la blab la bla bla" hingga selesai.#Author males jelasinnya , panjang… Untung Author punya cadangan komputer. Jadi masih bisa lanjutin FF ini ^^#

Syuttt, kereta salju ehh… salah , maksudnya seluncuran payung mini yang berkapasitas 5 orang pun meluncur.

"AAAAAAA!" seru Yesung, Ryeowook, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" bukannya teriak, Kyuhyun malah tertawa.

15 menit berlalu, kelima orang nekat masih meluncur dengan seluncuran payung mini.

"I…INI SIH KELEWAT BATAS!" teriak Yesung.

"MUAL NIH!" teriak Donghae.

"GIMANA CARA BERHENTINYA ? DARITADI JALANNYA MENURUN TERUSS!" teriak Ryeowook.

"1…2….3…." Brak! Payung terkena batu dan mereka terpental.

Grusakkk! Semuannya terjatuh ke timbunan salju.

"Awww…" gerutu Eunhyuk.

"Badanku masih utuh kan?" tanya Yesung.

"Masih kok" jawab Donghae.

Tiba-tiba…

"Ehhh! Itu kan warung yang kita cari!" teriak Ryeowook mengagetkan keempat member lainnya.

"Ehh! Iya, bener!" Eunhyuk gembira. Entah kenapa warung itu terlihat sangat bersinar di mata kelima orang nekat. Dengan tenaga terakhir mereka, mereka pun berlari ke arah warung sembako.

"I'M COMING" seru Yesung yang tiba-tiba bisa berbicara di warung semuanya komat-kamit menyebutkan makanan yang ingin mereka beli.

" Snack, air putih, ayam, kentang , coca-cola , ^$%$$&$%&&&^$" dan seterusnya hingga membuat sang pemilik warung tidak mengerti dengan bahasa yang mereka gunakan.

Sring… Badai berhenti, dan sinar matahari kembali menyinari Korea. Akhir kata, Kelima orang nekat hanya bisa bengong dengan muka pabhonya… "Hahahahahahaha!" semuanya pun tertawa. #Senang atau ….?#

FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Huft, selesai juga ^^ Author bingung mau bikin cerita apa, jadinya buat yang kayak begini hehe. Mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan.

Ditunggu reviewnya ya! Komentar dan saran juga boleh ^-^

Terima kasih bagi readers yang sudah mau mampir dan membaca FF ini!


End file.
